Raven and the Thief
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: 'By this point Beastboy was on the verge of being on his knees. The girl he liked- no loved was pushing him out of her life. And Beastboy would be damned if he didn't go down without a fight.' Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly do not own Teen titans although if I did Raven and Beastboy would already be together happily in love!**

* * *

Raven hated patrols.

She didn't even see the point of them. Sure villains lurk around at night but that's why they had a huge computer at the Titans Tower for. The computer told them of villains coming in both day and night.

But Robin just kept pushing them to do patrols.

"Patrols help us find any villains or criminals that don't show up on the radar and also give the citizens a better sense of sense of security and safety." Robin told Raven one day when she asked why they do patrols.

Robin and his stupid safety and security rules.

But regardless to any protests she had about the idea, Raven still had to do patrols. And on her patrol night Raven stumbled upon something peculiar even for her.

She saw what looked like a thief clad in black and green struggling to get out of someone's window.

'_Great' _Raven thought irritably. '_Another petty thief that's two nights in a row!'_

Now mind you Raven actually loves her job as a superhero. Fighting super villains gave her a great workout and helped her to sometimes let out her emotions through her powers. But Raven never liked dealing with petty thieves. They never stopped trying and just grated on Raven's nerves.

It looked like this thief would be doing the same.

With a sigh Raven flew to where the thief was struggling at in the window. As Raven got closer she realized that it wasn't the window the thief was struggling with. In fact it was a brown and black small dog biting on the thief's pants leg and preventing the thief from leaving.

"Damn dog get the hell off me!" The thief yelled as he tried to get away. But sadly the puppy wouldn't budge.

When Raven was close enough to see the thief's face she saw that he was actually kind of cute. He had gorgeous jade eyes and great hair that was the right shade of emerald.

'_Wait what?' _Raven thought. _'This is a criminal even if he is a petty thief. These thoughts are not allowed!'_ And with that Raven shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she prepared to make her presence to the thief known.

But it looked like Raven didn't have to make her presence known for the thief noticed her presence.

"Hey sweet thang!" The thief said to Raven eyeing her up and down.

'_Ugh another sweet talker' _Raven thought _'Let's just get this over with before I lose what little patience I have.'_

"Look bud I'm not in the mood right now so I'm going to get you out and drop you off at the jail." Raven said to the thief

"Aww no need to be so harsh to me pretty lady I'm hurt!" The thief exclaimed playfully

"I have every right to be harsh at you considering you're a thief -a bad one at that- and I'm a hero!" Raven said

"Wait you're a hero?" The thief asked Raven confused

"Yes I'm a hero idiot! Now stop talking so I can get you out." Said Raven as her little patience started to thin out

"Idiot!?" The thief exclaimed angrily "I'm no idiot! I happen to be Beastboy greatest thief of all time!" The thief exclaimed rather proudly

"Yeah so is that why you got yourself stuck in a window 'greatest thief of all time'?" Raven said sarcastically

"No!" Beastboy exclaimed "I'm not stuck I just have a dog biting my pants leg that's all"

'_I don't have time for this childishness' _Raven thought

"Alright look I'll get the dog off of you but after that you are going to jail no buts about it"

Beastboy snickered "Haha you said butts!"

Raven sighed after getting the dog off of him "Grow up will you!"

"Sorry miss but I can't do that now if you will get me down please?"

"Alright" Raven said and proceeded to help Beastboy only to drop him on top of the dumpster.

"Ouch!" Beastboy exclaimed as he hit his head on the dumpster "I meant help me down gently!"

"Oh I'm sorry you should be more specific great thief" Raven said sarcastically as she made Beastboy handcuffs using her powers

"Dude cool powers!" Beastboy said in awe

"Yeah whatever let's start walking" Raven said brushing off Beastboy's comment and the pair walked silently to the jail.

Five minutes passed and the pair continued to walk silently well that is until Beastboy decided to interrupt the silence.

"So 'superhero' I didn't catch your name I mean you know mine it would only be fair to give me your name right?" Beastboy asked

"Well if you must know my name is Raven and that is the only question I'm answering from you tonight." Raven said irritably

"Well I think Raven is a pretty name for someone who is so pretty." Beastboy said flirtingly

Raven blushed at the compliment _'Maybe this petty thief isn't that bad'_ Raven thought _'Oh who am I kidding all petty thieves are bad!' _And with that Raven continued to ignore Beastboy.

But it looked like Beastboy would just not take a hint for he continued to flirt with Raven and get her to talk to him.

"So Raven are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you!"

Raven sighed and continued to ignore Beastboy.

"Okay Raven how about this. You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection!"

"I'm not wearing any makeup genius" Raven said to the annoying thief

"Yeah but that's not the point." Beastboy said "The point is that you're so beautiful that you don't need any makeup."

Raven again blushed at the comment. "Alright look Beastboy" Raven said "You have been talking all during the walk can you please shut up!" Raven finished angrily

"Ok Raven" Beastboy said sadly "I'll be quiet"

'_Finally!' _Raven thought and they continued to walk

While walking Raven couldn't help but notice how sad Beastboy looked now that she told him to stop talking and she felt a little guilty. _'Guilty?' _Raven thought _'I have no reason to feel guilty over this petty thief! But he does look sad' _

Finally the pair walked to the jail and Raven turned to Beastboy so that she could remove his handcuffs. While removing his handcuffs Raven decided to try and cheer up this petty thief she met.

"Beastboy?" Raven said

"Yea Raven?" Beastboy answered sadly

'_Don't back out now Raven' _Raven thought to herself

"I guess I'm sorry for being a bit too harsh to you even though you were being extremely annoying" Raven apologized

Beastboy smiled "That's ok Raven I guess the pickup lines were too much huh?"

"Definitely" Raven agreed

With that Raven took off Beastboy's handcuffs and handed him over to the police.

"Oh and Raven?" Beastboy said to Raven's retreating backside.

"What Beastboy?" Raven asked

"I wasn't kidding about you being beautiful because you really are." Beastboy said with a wink and was taken by the police officer.

Raven blushed at the compliment. _'Maybe all thieves aren't petty'_ Raven thought and with that she took off into the sky back to the tower.

As she got back to the tower Robin asked her how her patrol went.

"You know what Robin maybe these patrols aren't so bad." And with that thought she went to her room smiling a little leaving a happy yet confused Robin.

* * *

**Well there you go guys this was actually my first one-shot and I'm pretty proud of it! So let me know what you guys think and there will be more stories in the future.**

**~IntelligentPrincess Out 3~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sadly do not own Teen Titans no matter how much I would love to.**

A week had passed since Raven had seen Beastboy. During this week she caught herself constantly thinking about the thief. _'Raven get a grip! Stop thinking about that petty thief!'_ Raven thought angrily to herself.

With that thought Raven decided to fly outside and get some fresh air. It was night time outside and the breeze felt good on Raven's pale skin. _'This is definitely what I needed' _Raven thought as she continued to fly in the air.

As Raven was flying she looked down at the town below her and saw something she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with again.

There on a rooftop of an apartment building was Beastboy the thief again. But then Raven saw something strange, even stranger than seeing Beastboy was seeing him turn into a green cat.

Raven decided to investigate to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. So she flew down and landed on the rooftop. Raven discovered that there was a green cat on the rooftop sitting on the edge of the rooftop looking down at the town below.

The green cat turned suddenly after hearing Raven land on the rooftop. Then before Raven's eyes the green cat turned back into Beastboy.

"Oh hey again Raven couldn't get enough of me could ya?" Beastboy said happily to a shocked Raven

After regaining her senses and realizing that Beastboy was talking to her she decided to speak. "Beastboy did you just turn to a cat and back human again?" Raven asked still somewhat shocked.

"Sure did Rae see unlike you I have powers too and I can turn into any kind of animal in the world!" Beastboy exclaimed proudly

"It's Ra-ven" Raven said annoyed "And just what are you doing out here in the middle of the night on top of a rooftop?"

"Well if you must know pretty lady I just came out here to enjoy the night sky before I leave to go back to Gotham City"

Raven rolled her eyes when he called her 'pretty lady' "So you're not up here about to commit a crime am I right?"

"Yup correct Raven!" Beastboy said

"Alright then" Raven sighed "Then I can go back home"

As Raven prepared to fly off the Roof and back to the Titans Towers, Beastboy called out to her.

"Raven wait!" Beastboy yelled

Raven turned back to Beastboy annoyed "What do you want Beastboy? You aren't committing any crimes so I have no reason to be here"

"I know" Beastboy said "But do you want to maybe take a walk around for a minute?" Beastboy asked suddenly becoming shy

Raven thought for a minute. _'What if he is just trying to trick me?' _Raven then looked at Beastboy who had a shy expression on his face and was looking down at the ground. _'Then again I can handle myself and maybe after this walk he'll be finally out of my mind'_

"Alright I'll take a walk with you but this will be a quick walk" Raven said sternly

"Yea sure Raven!" Beastboy said excitedly and then proceeded to change into a bird and fly off the rooftop onto the ground.

Raven sighed and flew down to ground and followed Beastboy. The pair walked silently for the first couple of minutes of their walk. Then Beastboy broke the silence.

"So Raven what brings you out here anyway?" Beastboy asked curiously

'_Trying to rid my mind of you' _Raven thought but she simply said "I just felt like flying tonight"

"Oh yea? I sometimes have nights that I just feel like flying around too" Beastboy said

And with that the pair once again fell into silence until Beastboy suddenly stopped walking.

"Why did you stop walking Beastboy?" Raven asked _'Maybe he needs to go and I can finally get back home and get rid of him' _She thought

"I just thought of something that would make this walk awesome dude!" Beastboy exclaimed

Raven sighed tiredly "And what would that be Beastboy?"

"How about instead of walking we could fly?"

Raven thought about it for a second '_I don't see the harm' _"Ok Beastboy but I'm warning you after this I am going home"

"Ok Deal." Beastboy said and with that he took off into the sky. Raven took off after him and together the two flew into the sky side by side.

Raven for once was actually enjoying herself. She never thought in a million years that she would enjoy flying or doing anything with a thief let alone when that thief was Beastboy. She didn't know what it was but she felt as if there was something different about this 'petty thief' she met last week.

Five minutes passed by and then Beastboy suddenly landed back on the sidewalk. Raven landed beside him. "Well Beastboy I will admit flying was relaxing especially since you weren't talking to death" Raven said a bit playfully

"What? Raven making a joke? Look out the world is ending!" Beastboy said jokingly to Raven

"Yea whatever" Raven said with a Mona Lisa smile on her face

Raven then looked up "Well Beastboy I did say that after this I'm going home so goodbye" As Raven prepared to fly away Beastboy once again called to her

"Hey Rae wait I have something to give you!" Beastboy said to Raven

Raven turned around looking annoyed "Look Beastboy I already spent time with you what do you want now?"

"I just want to give you my number" Beastboy said to Raven

Raven was bewildered _'What game is he playing at? First flying and walking with him now he's giving me his number.'_

"Alright Beastboy" Raven started "Just what game are you playing at?" Raven asked irritably

"What do ya mean Rae?" Beastboy asked confused

Raven sighed "Beastboy first you asked me to walk with you then to fly with you and now you want to give me your number. What game are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing any game Raven or playing with you if that's what you think" Beastboy said "I wanted to give you my number in case you wanted to maybe fly again. I don't like you like that if that's what you mean" Beastboy finished with a chuckle

For some reason Raven felt a little disappointed when Beastboy said that he didn't like her in that way. _'Wait what? Why on earth would I feel disappointed? I should feel glad that this petty thief is leaving soon! Unless I like him... Alright those thoughts stop right there!'_

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled

"Huh?" Raven said as she was pulled out of her thoughts

"You were spaced out there dude" Beastboy explained to Raven

"Oh" Raven said "Well anyway I need to be going Beastboy" Raven said

"Alright Raven but here take this" Beastboy said as he handed Raven a piece of paper

"What exactly is this Beastboy?" Raven asked

"I told you Raven that I would give you my number" Beastboy said happily

Raven sighed as she took the piece of paper "Beastboy don't expect me to call you anytime soon or ever for that matter."

Beastboy just smiled "Ok Raven whatever you say." And with that Beastboy changed into a bird and took off into the sky.

Raven stared after Beastboy and down at the piece of paper in her hand _'I'll throw it away when I get back to the Tower'_ Raven thought and with that Raven flew off into the direction of the Tower.

When Raven got to the tower she saw that it was already 11:00. _'Did I really spend two hours with that thief?'_ Raven thought as she once again looked at the piece of paper.

Raven knew that throwing away the piece of paper would officially cut off all ties with the thief and she wouldn't have to worry about the thief any longer. But there was still a part of Raven that was telling her to keep the piece of paper and to not throw it away. _'Why would I need to keep this piece of paper anyway?' _Raven thought _'It's not like were friends. I mean he is a thief and I am a superhero. So then why can't I throw away this stupid piece of paper?'_

Raven decided that she would keep the piece of paper even though she herself didn't know why.

'_Great I try to rid my mind of Beastboy and the only thing that happens is that he's in my mind now more than ever!'_ Raven thought as she walked to her room. As Raven was preparing for bed she decided to look at the piece of paper one last time

'_708-386-5021 this is my number Rae and you can call me if you want to fly together again'_ the note said. With a sigh Raven put the piece of paper on her dresser and got in her bed. That night Raven would be dreaming of green cats and petty thieves.

**Well here is the second chapter guys. I hope you guys like it. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to continue it. Let me know if you guys want me to add some more chapters :) **

**IntelligentPrincess out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think we all know by now that I do not and will not own Teen Titans no matter how awesome that would make me ;)**

Two days had passed and Raven could not stop thinking about the piece of paper Beastboy gave to her. Constantly she tried to meditate, read her books and just about anything to get her mind off of Beastboy and that piece of paper.

'_What is the matter with me?' _Raven thought _'Never have I worried so much about some damn piece of paper. And yet this thief and his stupid piece of paper manage to be stuck in my mind!' _

All of Raven's teammates worried about her. Robin caught her spacing out while trying to talk to her. Starfire caught Raven muttering to herself when walking down the hallway and Cyborg had to yell to get Raven's attention when they were about to go stop Mumbo Jumbo. Raven herself was worried. It seemed no matter what that paper would be on her mind all day long and in her dreams when she tried to sleep.

'_Maybe I should just call him'_ Raven thought to herself than immediately thought against it. _'No I refuse to give in and call him. Maybe this is all just a game and he lied to me two days ago I mean he is a thief.'_ Raven thought but she then thought of the genuine look on his face. _'Then again he did sound honest that he wasn't playing with me maybe I should call him…' _

With that thought Raven immediately grabbed the Titans phone (since she didn't need a cell phone) and dashed into her room making sure the door was closed. When she made sure that nobody was around Raven took the piece of paper off her dresser.

With shaky hands Raven dialed the number on the phone but hesitated to press the talk button. _'This is pathetic!' _Raven thought angrily to herself _'I can't believe how worked up I am over a piece of paper! That's it I will call him to finally get him off of my mind for good.' _And with that Raven pressed the talk button.

A couple of seconds passed (which felt like hours to Raven) and finally she could hear someone pick of the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said; it was Beastboy

"H-Hi Beastboy its Raven" Raven said while silently cursing herself for stuttering

"Raven!" Beastboy said excitedly "Wow I didn't think you would call"

"You and me both" Raven said

"So Rae why did you call me?" Beastboy asked

At this question Raven got nervous _'Why did I call him?' _Raven thought to herself _'Was I so strung up on that piece of paper that I just called him so I could get it out of mind?' _

"Raven are you still there?" Beastboy asked

With that Raven was shocked out of her thoughts. "Yes I'm still here" Raven said

"Oh so why did you call me Rae?" Beastboy asked Raven

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy calling her Rae but she let it slide. "W-Well I wanted to know if we could go flying again sometime" Raven finished a little nervously

"Oh" Beastboy said sounding a little shocked "Sure we could go flying again sometime Raven" Beastboy said "When do you want to go?"

Raven thought for a second _'I can't go now I have to go shopping to stock up' _"How about tomorrow night on the rooftop?" Raven asked a little shyly.

Raven could practically hear the grin bound to be on Beastboy's face "Yea I'll be there tomorrow!" Beastboy exclaimed

Raven let herself smile "Alright see you then 'thief" Raven said to Beastboy

Beastboy chuckled at the name "Alright see you then Raven" And with that both Raven and Beastboy hung up the phone.

Raven allowed herself to think about what just happen. The more she thought about it the more Raven realized that not only did she call Beastboy a thief but she made arrangements to meet him on the rooftop.

'_Oh Azar' _Raven thought _'I not only called Beastboy but I made arrangements to meet him tomorrow night!' _At this thought Raven started to think about what might happen tomorrow night. _'What if he doesn't show up and I'm stood up?'_ Raven immediately dismissed the thought _'He wouldn't do that even if he is a thief he seems like a somewhat nice guy alright no more thinking about this until tomorrow' _and with that Raven decided to start shopping for the Titans.

At the supermarket while Raven was shopping she ran into someone with her cart. "I'm sorry" Raven said as she started to help the stranger pick up their food.

"That's ok" the stranger said.

As soon as the stranger said those words Raven recognized the voice. "Beastboy?" Raven asked shocked and confused. At the sound of his name Beastboy stopped picking up his groceries to look down at Raven.

"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed happily "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for groceries for the Titans" Raven said after overcoming her shock of seeing Beastboy. "What are you doing here? Don't you usually steal things or something like that?"

Beastboy chuckled at that. "Ya know Raven I don't always steal" Beastboy said amusingly

"Oh really then why are you a thief?" Raven asked annoyed

"Well Raven I can't tell you that right now" Beastboy said

At this Raven got irritated "Why not?" Raven said

"Well I was going to tell you tomorrow night" Beastboy said

At this Raven got confused _'Why would he tell me that? Doesn't he know that I'm a super hero and I could tell? But would I actually tell the Titans or police?' _With that thought Raven decided to ask Beastboy. "Beastboy why would you tell me that?" Raven asked

Beastboy simply shrugged "Well I trust you Raven"

Raven was not only shocked by Beastboy's confession but by how honest and true it seemed. Suddenly Beastboy's phone rang.

Beastboy looked down and looked slightly disappointed. "Alright Rae well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Beastboy left answering his phone.

When Beastboy left Raven went to the checkout line still thinking about Beastboy's confession. _'Does he really trust me? And do I trust him?' _When Raven thought about it, she realized that she did trust Beastboy to some extent. _'Alright I really need to stop thinking about him for right now.' _ With that Raven bought the groceries and started to head back to the Titans Tower.

Later that night Raven found herself thinking about Beastboy again. _'I just don't understand why would he trust _me _of all people? But then again why would I trust him?' _

Raven didn't understand. She didn't know why she trusted this thief all of a sudden and why he trusted her. Frankly Raven wanted nothing to do with the thief but she found that the more she thought about the thief the more she wanted to get to know him and his gorgeous jade eyes more.

'_Whoa' _Raven thought '_Where did that thought come from? I mean sure he does have pretty jade eyes and the perfect shade of emerald hair and that adorable smile' _With that last thought Raven almost fell off of her bed. "Did I just think that?" Raven thought aloud "Do I possibly like Beastboy in THAT way?" The more Raven thought about it the more she realized the reason that she trusted him and why she hasn't told the Titans about him.

"Oh Azar" Raven thought shockingly "I like Beastboy"

**Well folks that's about it for this chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating the last couple of days but I just started my summer job and I've been really tired. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! So tell me what you guys think and also your ideas are welcome. Until next time :)**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Okay guys there is no way to apologize for waiting that long for this update! But I have been so busy with my new summer job and my mom's daycare business and school. But that is no reason for you guys to wait that long so here is the new chapter enjoy! **

**I don't own Teen Titans nor will I ever -_-**

* * *

Raven almost fell off of her bed in shock. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of liking Beastboy. He was a thief for crying out loud! But no matter how many times she repeated that statement in her mind she found herself caring less and less about that thought.

_'I just can't believe I like Beastboy'_ Raven thought to herself still in shock. Suddenly a thought occurred to Raven _'Oh Azar what if Robin and the team finds out!' _Raven thought _'I can't do this I could accidentally tell them about Beastboy and that I've been out to see him! Robin would arrest him in a second!'_ With this thought Raven set off to find Beastboy and end whatever friendship they were starting.

Beastboy was tired.

He was tired of running away from the police, tired of not being able to get a place of his own and therefore living on the streets and quite frankly very tired of his girlfriend Terra.

This time his girlfriend Terra was now nagging him about his criminal life. Again.

"Beastboy when the hell are you going to learn that stealing is not a way of living life!" Terra shouted at Beastboy

Beastboy sighed "Well what do you want me to do Terra I can't exactly go and get a job I have a horrible record now"

"Don't give me that 'I have a horrible record' speech again because frankly you brought this upon yourself!" Terra shouted now furious at Beastboy

Beastboy felt himself get angry "You know what I did bring it upon myself but at least I'm getting us food on the damn table while you're doing nothing but sitting down on your lazy ass and partying with your friends!"

Terra looked appalled that Beastboy would even say such a thing" You know what Beastboy if you don't like that way I live or me having fun than maybe you should leave" Terra said coldly

Beastboy snorted at Terra "You know what Terra I will. Find someone else to put up with your crap." And with that Beastboy opened the door to her apartment and left slamming the door shut behind him.

Beastboy now found himself walking on the sidewalks of Jump City. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings so he didn't notice the Titans hero he bumped into.

"I'm sorry miss" Beastboy said as he helped the woman he bumped into get up

"That's ok" The woman said. At the sound of her voice Beastboy instantly recognized who he bumped into.

"Hey Raven didn't expect to see you here walking" Beastboy said suddenly happy at the sight of Raven.

Raven on the other hand didn't look so happy at the sight of Beastboy. In fact if Beastboy was mistaking she looked nervous.

"Beastboy we need to talk" Raven said suddenly to him breaking Beastboy out of his thoughts.

"I thought we were already talking" Beastboy said trying to lighten the mood.

When Raven didn't say anything about his smart remark Beastboy suddenly got serious.

"What do you want to talk about Rae?" Beastboy asked Raven

"Before we talk can we go somewhere private?" Raven asked

Beastboy nodded "Sure Raven did you have somewhere in mind?" Raven nodded "We can go to the rooftop" And with that Raven was off with Beastboy behind her

Beastboy couldn't help but notice how good Raven looked when she was flying. It looked like she was at peace and didn't have a care in the world. She looked beautiful.

At this thought Beastboy almost stopped flying. Did he really think she was beautiful? Looking at her now Beastboy did think she was beautiful even more so than Terra ever was it seemed like she just had that natural beauty while Terra put on makeup Beastboy noticed that Raven didn't. At this Beastboy shook himself from these thoughts. He just got out of a relationship and even if he did have a small crush on Raven he didn't want to rush anything.

Raven and Beastboy finally got to the rooftop (or their rooftop which they had been secretly calling it) and landed. When they landed they both sat at the edge of the rooftop and looked at the town below with the night sky covering them.

Raven was the first to break the silence. "Beastboy" Raven called

Beastboy looked up at Raven "What is it Rae?" Beastboy asked

Beastboy looked at Raven waiting for her to speak what was on her mind. "Beastboy what are we exactly?"

This question caught Beastboy off guard. What were they? Were they friends or just acquaintances? Beastboy never thought about questioning what they were. Frankly he was content to let them just be. But now that he thought about he found himself wondering the same thing. Beastboy didn't know what they were but he knew what he wanted them to be. In that moment Beastboy came to a realization that his small crush on Raven was slowly growing bigger. And that these feelings for Raven that he had were more powerful than what he ever felt for Terra in that matter. And this realization scared him.

So to answer Raven's question Beastboy told her the exact opposite of what he wanted to say and what he thought was the safest thing to say at that moment.

"Well I thought that we were friends" Beastboy told Raven when in reality he wanted to say something different

At his answer Beastboy saw Raven's face fall slightly but she quickly recovered.

"Oh" Was all Raven said

"Why ask that question Raven?" Beastboy asked slightly nervous at what her answer would be

Beastboy heard Raven sigh "I asked because I don't want anyone to know about you Beastboy especially Robin"

Beastboy felt himself get jealous "Why is Robin your boyfriend?" Beastboy practically spat out

Beastboy looked at Raven's face for her reaction and was surprised to find her smiling a little.

"Of course not" Raven said much to Beastboy's relief. "But I don't want him to find out that I talk to you or he would go ballistic and track you down to arrest you" At this Beastboy started laughing and when he saw the look of confusion Raven gave him it made him laugh even harder.

"Beastboy why are you laughing this is serious!" Raven exclaimed

Beastboy started to pull himself together "Raven no one has ever caught me especially when I steal" At this answer Raven gave him a look of disbelief "But Beastboy I caught you that's how I know you right now."

At seeing her disbelief Beastboy sighed and started to explain to her "Raven the only reason why you caught me was because I wanted you to catch me. And the first time you took me to the police I escaped by changing into a fly and of course with the help of the a police officer I knew there making sure no one saw me." Beastboy finished. After a minute of silence Beastboy started to get nervous _'I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell her all of that now she might not want to hang around me anymore'_ Beastboy was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he heard Raven speaking.

"Beastboy why didn't you tell me that? You had me worried for nothing" Raven asked irritated at Beastboy

Beastboy shrugged sheepishly "I didn't think it would matter because I didn't think I would see you again"

Raven sighed "Well I thought the same thing but unfortunately it looks like I can never get away from you" Raven said a bit jokingly

Beastboy decided to play along with Raven "Aww Rae your words hurt" Beastboy said playfully

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's words "They weren't meant to be happy words" Raven replied

Beastboy chuckled at Raven's response and then they went back to silence. This time it was Beastboy who broke the silence. "Well Raven I'm glad that we had this talk" Beastboy said while starting to stand up. Raven did the same

"Well I guess talking to you wasn't too bad or irritating" Raven said

Beastboy rolled his eyes at her response "Yea yea you keep saying that but I know you love talking to me" Beastboy said jokingly

Raven sighed "Okay Beastboy what settles with you but I need to leave"

Beastboy nodded "Yea me too. Bye Raven"

"Bye Beastboy" Raven said. But before she could leave Beastboy had an idea and stopped her.

"Raven wait!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven sighed "What do you want Beastboy?" Raven asked him

"I just wanted to give you this" And with that Beastboy gave Raven a hug. Raven was shocked but quickly regained her senses and tentatively hugged him back.

The two teenagers stood like that hugging the other and secretly never wanting to let the other go. But all good things must come to an end and it was Raven who reluctantly let Beastboy go. Both of them were blushing heavily and you could feel the tension in the air.

Beastboy spoke up "T-That was all I w-wanted to give you" Beastboy said silently cursing himself for stuttering

Raven seemed to snap out of a trance when he spoke to her "Oh w-well thanks Beastboy" And with that Raven was off trying to get away from Beastboy and her now growing feelings for him that intensified with the hug.

Beastboy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Looks like it's official now. I like Raven as more than a friend. Man I'm in deep" With that Beastboy flew off to try and find an empty space he could call his own.

* * *

**Well guys I hoped this long chapter made up for me being out for over a month. But on the bright side my birthday is coming up! I'm so excited for that. Also in other news I might be updating on Saturdays for now so look on Saturdays for my updates. But I hoped you all enjoyed this and let me know if you enjoyed reading this from Beastboy's POV or if you still like Raven's POV and review please!**

**IntelligentPrincess out **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Teen Titans people**

* * *

Robin always felt that he was a great leader for the Teen Titans. He was always there for his team, he encouraged them, and when a teammate had a problem they could count on Robin to help them out with their problem. So it came as a shock when he saw Raven come back to the tower at 11:00 that night with a distressed look on her face mumbling under her breath. _'I wonder what she's mumbling about.'_ Robin thought to himself _'Let's see if I can get her attention.'_

"Raven?" Robin asked a little bit shocked at how late Raven was coming to the tower.

Robin saw Raven jump slightly at the sound of her name. When she turned around she was startled to find out it was Robin who called her.

"Robin what are you doing up?" Raven asked after she regained her cool.

Robin frowned a little at the question "Actually Raven I could be asking you the same thing

"Well I just went to get some fresh air and think about some things that were on my mind." Raven finished though it sounded more like a question.

Robin looked slightly confused "Well what are these things Raven?" Robin asked now trying to figure out why Raven was acting so strangely.

Robin saw Raven struggle to come up with an answer. Finally Raven spoke. "It's nothing to be concerned about Robin just me and keeping my emotions under control that's all." Raven said.

Robin didn't look convinced but he let it go. "Alright Raven." And with that Raven continued walking to her room.

Before she could get there though Robin stopped her. "Raven?"

Raven turned around to look at Robin. "Yes Robin?" Raven asked.

"You know if you have a problem I'm always here to talk." Robin said to her.

Raven gave the smallest of smiles thankful to have a great leader and friend. "I know Robin and thanks." With that Raven was off to her room.

Robin went to sit on the couch, his conversation with Raven replaying in his mind. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Raven wasn't telling him the whole truth. _'Maybe I'm thinking about this way too much' _Robin thought to himself. _'Then again what if I'm not? What if Raven is hiding something and it could be dangerous? Not just for her but for the whole team' _With this last thought Robin had a goal. He would find out what Raven was hiding and try to help her as much as he could.

* * *

When Raven finished her conversation with Robin she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _'That was a close one.'_ Raven thought to herself as she went into her room. As soon as she closed the door to her room she immediately sat on her bed and started thinking about what happened between her and Beastboy just a couple minutes prior.

'_This is bad.' _Raven thought as the events with her and Beastboy raced in her mind. _'I didn't mean for my feelings for him to increase. I just wanted to tell him that I couldn't be friends with him any longer but of course that didn't happen.' _

At this thought Raven sighed. Not only did her feelings for Beastboy intensify but now Robin was getting suspicious of her coming into the Tower and her behavior. _'Great that's all I need is for Robin to find out about me seeing Beastboy and finding out that he's a thief.'_

Raven now caught herself having an inner conflict. On one hand she wanted to continue to see Beastboy because she, for some reason she still couldn't explain, felt sort of relaxed when his presence was around and she was starting to find his company enjoyable. But on the other hand she wanted to stop seeing Beastboy because she didn't want Robin to find out about Beastboy and she didn't want to see Beastboy get hurt because of her. So here she was now at a point where she for once had the option to choose what she wanted. And now the question was what would she choose? Would she choose her team over Beastboy simply because she didn't want to see him get hurt? Or would she choose Beastboy and let her team down knowing that she would hurt them?

Raven sighed. There were too many questions and not enough answers for her. She was confused and she hated being confused. She wished that this situation was like a book where she could look ahead and find out what happens at the end. But sadly she couldn't do that. Raven sighed once again and decided to head to bed. She got her pajamas out for once and changed out of her uniform into the silk midnight blue pajamas. After that Raven got in the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

Raven found herself in the kitchen at the Tower. But instead of finding herself alone she saw the whole team there including herself. _'What the hell is going on here and why can I see myself?' _Raven thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen. She immediately noticed a huge difference in the team. There was one person who was there who wasn't originally on the team before. She saw Beastboy sitting at the Titans table and she saw him laughing along with the other Titans at something he said. _'This must be a dream'. _Raven thought. She then saw something else that shocked her all over again. She saw Beastboy get up from the table and sit down on the couch next to her dream self and he whispered something in her ear. When he was finished she saw him lean down next to her dream self and saw them kiss.

Raven jumped up from her bed gasping for air. She remembered the dream so vividly. The dream to her felt so real and Beastboy looked like he actually belonged on the Titans team.

Raven then got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to fix her some herbal tea. She got the kittle out and put the water in it and put it on the stove. While the water was boiling Raven thought back to her dream. If Raven was being honest she actually liked the dream. The idea of Beastboy being on the Titans team was actually not that bad of an idea. In fact Raven thought that had Beastboy not been a thief he actually WOULD have been on the Titans team with her.

Raven heard the whizzing sound of the kittle and went to turn the stove off. She opened up the cabinet above her and got out her herbal tea. She made the tea and went back to the table. When she sat down she took a sip of her tea and instantly felt her body relax. She took another sip and resumed thinking about her dream and Beastboy.

Raven didn't know what her dream meant, but she knew that she could no longer deny the fact that she wanted to be more than friends with Beastboy. But with that happening (if it would ever happen) she knew the consequences that would come with it. First off her emotions. If she was to get into a relationship with Beastboy she could hurt somebody if her emotions got out of control and she didn't want that to happen. The second thing was that she didn't want Beastboy to get caught by the police or worse Robin. The last thing she wanted was for Beastboy to get caught because of her.

But Raven knew that despite these things she still wanted Beastboy. For once she wanted to experience what a relationship would be like. She wanted to try and be a normal girl even though she knew she was far from it. Even she sometimes wanted to be selfish and now this was one of those times. But even now Raven knew she had a choice to make. Her team or Beastboy?

Raven finished her tea with these thoughts on her mind. She washed her cup and put it back. She started walking in the direction of her room. When she got to her room she got in bed. The last thought on her mind was of Beastboy, her team and what choice she should make.

* * *

**AN:/ Well guys what do you think Raven's** **choice should be, Her team or Beastboy? And what did that dream mean was it important or was it wishful thinking? What about Robin will he find out about Beastboy or not? Mmmm all these questions that only I know the answer to! Mwahahaha! But anyway hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review so I know if you guys like the story or want me to add anything :)**

**IntelligentPrincess Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Hey guys I am sooo sorry for not updating in what feels like forever. But I've been sick to my stomach over the weekend and just recovered and my birthday was not too long ago so it has been really busy for me but I'm back now so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

Never did Robin think that he would be up at 3:00 in the morning on a mission to try and sneak into Raven's creepy bedroom. He didn't even think he had the guts to just look into it. But there he was standing in front of Raven's door and contemplating on whether or not he should go inside. _'It's my job as a leader to find out what it wrong with my teammates and there is something going on with Raven' _Robin thought as he tried to convince himself that this was a good idea.

After five minutes had passed of Robin trying to convince himself that this was a good idea and that Raven wouldn't find out, he finally decided to go into Raven's room to see what had been up with Raven for the past week. With his decision made Robin quickly and silently entered the override code to Raven's room. When the door opened, Robin silently walked inside Raven's room. _'Man this is way creepier than I thought'_ Robin thought as he looked around Raven's room.

Robin first went to Raven's bookshelf to try and see if any of her books would give him a clue. After looking at titles like 'Demonology' and 'Going to Heaven' and 'How to put a demon back in hell', Robin was pretty sure that none of her books would give him any help.

Robin then went to look in her closet but after finding what seems to be an endless supply of leotards he gave up looking there. Robin decided not to look into Raven's drawers for fear of what might be in there and fear of what Raven would do to him if she ever found out about him going in there.

Robin then went to the only place left in her room: Raven's dresser. Robin went to her dresser and immediately saw a small white piece of paper. The paper seemed to be crumbled up. Robin opened the paper and saw that there was not only a number on there but a note as well telling Raven that if she wanted to fly again she could call this number. _'Who is the mystery person Raven has been talking to?' _Robin thought to himself _'Has Raven been calling this number? And where does this number lead?_ There were so many questions that Robin had but not enough answers.

Robin then heard Raven stirring in her bed and mumbling. Robin took this as his cue to leave and quickly took the white piece of paper. In his haste he accidentally stubbed his toe "Shit!" Robin whispered-yelled as he held his toe and tried to stop the throbbing pain. When the pain subsided Robin started to leave. As Robin was out the door he heard Raven mumble a name that he had never heard before. "Beastboy" Raven mumbled in her sleep.

Robin now had another big question that he wanted answered: who is Beastboy?

* * *

Beastboy found himself flying with no destination in mind. After all that happened with Raven and his big realization that he liked her in more than a friendly way Beastboy needed some time to think. And there was no better way to think than being up in the air and feeling the wind blow on your face. At least that was what he thought.

See people who have met Beastboy always seem to think that Beastboy thinking is just near impossible. But just because Beastboy always joked around and was goofy all the time didn't mean that when things got serious he wouldn't think. In fact Beastboy was actually very intelligent for his age. But people didn't get a chance to realize. Part of the reason for that is because Beastboy didn't want them to.

Beastboy quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Those thoughts were for another day. The only thoughts and he wanted to think were of Raven and what Beastboy was going to do about his now increasing feelings for Raven.

But Beastboy didn't know what to do for his ever increasing feelings for Raven. What Beastboy did know was that he wanted to try a relationship with Raven, but he didn't know how. There was a huge thing that was standing between them: the fact that Beastboy is a thief and Raven is a superhero. Beastboy desperately wished that this fact could just go away, but he knew that it wouldn't. And he also knew that Raven would never join the path of villainy and he would never join the hero path. Not after what happened last time.

Beastboy shook himself of these thoughts. He did not want to think about what happened on his last days as a hero. As Beastboy was flying he saw what looked like an abandoned hotel. Beastboy flew in the direction of the hotel and then landed in front of him. He transformed back to his human self and walked inside.

Inside the building it was dark and cold. The building ceiling had huge cracks in it and the floor was cracked badly with half of the floor chipped off. The paint on the walls was a muddy brown color and the paint was chipping so you could see the original color was a dirty white. There were cobwebs everywhere. All in all it basically looked like a haunted hotel that you see in the horror movies. _'Man this place is beyond creepy!' _Beastboy thought to himself as he looked around the hotel.

While he was looking around Beastboy found a staircase. He went to it and started to climb the staircase. When Beastboy got to the top of the staircase, he found about 20 rooms on the floor he was on.

Beastboy then proceeded to look into each room briefly to see which one was the best to him. After looking at the first 10 rooms, Beastboy looked into room 11 and found that it was the neatest and the cleanest room so he went in there and immediately crashed on the bed that was there.

As much as Beastboy wanted to go to sleep then and there he knew that he needed to find out what to do about his increasing feelings towards Raven.

'_This is what I get for just not leaving her be' _Beastboy thought to himself a bit bitterly. Beastboy just wished that he could muster up the courage to just ask Raven out right but Beastboy held back for fear of rejection. If Beastboy actually did muster up the courage and asked Raven and she rejected him, Beastboy had a feeling that he would be more than just a little devastated.

Beastboy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he did when he was stressed. A habit he got from his dad. _'No I am not going there I am NOTHING like my dad' _Beastboy thought to himself angrily. Any topic about his dad always hit a sore spot with Beastboy. He didn't like talking about the man that practically ruined his life.

Beastboy rid himself of these thoughts. He didn't want to spend his energy thinking about his dad especially at a time like this. Moving on to thoughts about Raven, Beastboy knew he had a choice. He could either try to ask Raven about this and hope that all ends well or Beastboy could never ask her, and torture himself with questions of what if. Strangely enough neither of those choices seemed appealing to him in any way. So Beastboy now had an inner conflict. Would he ask her or just leave it be and pretend he didn't have these feelings?

All of these thoughts were confusing Beastboy. All Beastboy wanted was a relationship with a girl he could trust and have a good time with without said girl judging him about his life or just him in general. All in all he basically wanted a girl who was the opposite of his ex-girlfriend Terra.

Beastboy snorted when he started thinking about Terra. He didn't understand what he ever saw in Terra. Maybe he was just desperate and Terra at the time seemed to really like him but Beastboy now knew that all she wanted was money and to party day and night. It's not like Beastboy didn't want any of those things but Terra seemed hell bent on getting those two things every single day and Beastboy couldn't do that. And so the fighting began and it got worse to the point where Beastboy couldn't take it anymore and just had to break up with her.

'_At least I don't have to worry about her anymore' _Beastboy thought to himself. He was glad that he broke up with her. But he was still at a standstill. He didn't know whether to tell Raven or not. On one hand Beastboy really did want to try and pursue a relationship with Raven but on the other hand Beastboy really didn't want to ruin this fragile friendship that he and Raven started with his feelings. And plus Beastboy didn't even know how she felt about him. She may not even like him in that way and might not want to have a relationship with Beastboy.

Beastboy sighed once again. All of these thoughts were hurting his head and not getting him anywhere. On that note Beastboy decided that he would think more about this in the morning.

'_Yeah I'll think more on these thoughts when I'm refreshed and energized'_. With that thought Beastboy went to sleep thinking only about Raven.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Please review so I can know what you think of this story and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Hey guys I know you all are probably shocked that I'm updating this early **

**Random person: Yeah we are! What's up with that!?**

**me: Um sorry?..**

**Moving on..**

**I was actually wondering about what I would write for this next chapter when suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks (not literally of course :P) so then I just had to update this story soon so I could share it with all of you wonderful people! **

**Oh yea I almost forgot to introduce you all to my chibi twin helpers Rexen and Zype!**

**Zype: Sup everyone!**

**Rexen: I hate you all**

**me: Rexen! What did I say about being nice?!**

**Rexen: But I HATE saying hi!**

**Me: Rexen… *shoots death glare***

**Rexen: *gulps* H-Hi everyone..**

**me: Better! Anyway these twins will be helping me with my author's notes for now on and might make appearances in some of my future stories!**

**Zype: Yay!**

**Rexen:*rolls eyes***

**If you want to learn more about my chibi twin helpers just check out my profile!**

**Anyway people onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: So I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter but here it is I of course do not in any shape form or size own Teen Titans!**

* * *

When Raven woke up that morning, she finally made her decision. After all of her thinking she decided that she would do something that would surely break her heart: she was going to tell Beastboy that she didn't want to be around him and didn't wanted to see him again. To Raven this was the most heartbreaking decision she ever had to make. And she didn't want to make this decision either. If it were up to Raven she would try to tell Beastboy how she really felt about him. Raven sighed as she thought about her decision and she made her way to the kitchen to make her a cup of herbal tea. Raven got her teakettle and put water in it. She then put the pot of water on the stove and put the stove on medium level and went to the table to think.

Raven knew that the main reason why she decided on this choice was because she knew Robin was getting suspicious and the fact that he didn't seem to believe her anymore when she told him she was fine worried her. She knew that if Robin knew Beastboy in any way and knew that Raven was keeping contact with him, it would send Robin ballistic. And she didn't want to see Beastboy go to jail because of her. The thought of not seeing Beastboy and knowing that it was her fault that he went to jail made Raven feel uneasy. And she did want to still see Beastboy. She just hoped that Beastboy would understand.

Raven was broken out of her thoughts by the whistling of the teakettle. She got up from her seat at the table and turned the stove off. She got the teakettle and poured her herbal tea in the cup. She blew on it and took a sip and sighed. She immediately felt relaxed and felt some of the tension melt from her body. Raven then decided on her decision: call Beastboy so they could meet and tell him the lie. _'I just hope I don't flake out and tell him that I like him in that way' _Raven thought to herself as she reached for the phone.

* * *

The suns rays splashing on his face had awoken Beastboy. He sat up and stretched, cracking his joints in the process. He took a look around the room he was in and now saw that this room wasn't any better than the previous ten rooms. _'Oh well that's alright'_ Beastboy thought to himself as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When Beastboy got to the bathroom he saw that the bathroom had a shower and a rusty looking toilet. Beastboy decided to take a shower. He looked into the cabinets beneath the sink and found a face towel and a dry-off towel. Beastboy turned the water on in the shower to the hottest he could stand it and got in. As soon as the water touched Beastboy's skin, he sighed and relaxed in the water.

As he was in the shower Beastboy thought about Raven. He knew he wanted a relationship; that much was certain. But he just didn't know how she felt. For all he knew she could be trying to land him in jail. _'But Raven wouldn't do that' _Beastboy thought to himself. It was amazing to Beastboy how much he knew about her personality in just a few short visits.

Fifteen minutes later Beastboy turned the water off and got a towel to put around his waist. He then dried his self off and put back on the clothes he wore yesterday. _'Man I need to go clothes shopping these clothes reek!' _Beastboy thought to himself as he finished putting on his shirt.

Suddenly he heard his phone go off. _'Wonder who that could be I just hope it's not Terra again' _Beastboy went to reach for his phone on the dresser. When he saw who was calling he was surprised. On the screen the caller was Raven. _'Raven? What does she want?' _Beastboy thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Beastboy said slightly nervous

"Hi Beastboy it's Raven"

"Oh hey Raven what's up?"

Beastboy heard her sigh over the phone. "Beastboy can we meet up on the roof of the Jump City apartment building?" Raven asked

Beastboy was puzzled by her question but nonetheless agreed. "Sure Rae what time?"

"H-How about at 6:00" Raven said though Beastboy could hear the nervous tone her voice took.

"Sure that works Rae" Beastboy said

"Alright see you then Beastboy" Raven said and then hung up the phone.

Beastboy didn't know how to feel now knowing that he would see Raven in a couple hours. But what worried him was what Raven wanted to talk to him about. _'Oh well I guess I can worry about that later.' _Beastboy thought to himself as he grabbed his wallet and walked out of the room to go to the clothing store.

* * *

When Raven hung up the phone she started having second thoughts about agreeing to meet up with Beastboy on the rooftop of the apartment building. _'Maybe I should just tell him the truth that I really do like him' _Raven thought to herself as she went to her room. When she got there she decided to lie down on her bed and just to think for a while. Raven now knew that she liked Beastboy a lot. But she just couldn't see Beastboy liking her like that. She thought about their different personalities. Beastboy is an outgoing nice person who is funny and could make people smile. While on the other hand she was a boring person who just read books all the time and couldn't express her emotions like that.

Raven sighed as she thought about their differences. This was only more reason to tell Beastboy that she didn't want to see him. Beastboy didn't need to waste his time on a boring girl like her. He could just forget about this 'friendship' and move on and form another friendship with another girl. Just thinking about Beastboy moving on to from a friendship/relationship with another girl pained Raven. She didn't want Beastboy to forget about her. But on the same token she knew that it was for the best.

"This is so frustrating!" Raven thought aloud as she got up from her bed and went to take a shower. She looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was already 3:00. She sighed

"Only 3 more hours until I tell Beastboy to forget about me and I break my heart" Raven said to the empty room sadly as she went into her bathroom.

Beastboy found himself walking on the sidewalk on his way to the Jump City Mall. When he got there he went to the Clothing shop. As he went into the clothing shop he thought about what he would wear. _'I wanna look good for Rae but I don't wanna seem like I'm trying too hard' _With that thought Beastboy thought that he should just stay casual and just dress normally.

It took Beastboy over 45 minutes to decide on what he thought was the perfect outfit. He ended up wearing a white wife beater with a black hoodie over it. He had a black leather jacket on top of that and he was wearing grey skinny jeans with black combat boots and a black beanie. Beastboy felt that his outfit looked nice and he paid the lady for his clothes and left the store. Beastboy then looked at his watch. The watch read 5:45. _'Well I better be headed over to the apartment building.'_ And with that thought Beastboy left the mall and started his way toward the apartment building.

* * *

Raven was at the apartment building first. She actually got to the building 15 minutes earlier than she was supposed to. She needed this extra time to think. _'Alright Raven you can do this just tell Beastboy that you don't want to see him again and that you want this friendship to end.'_ Raven thought to herself trying to convince herself not to chicken out. _'Just remember that this is for the best and that you are doing this for him so he won't get in trouble because of you. You can do this.'_ And with that final thought Raven nodded her head and waited for Beastboy to arrive.

It didn't take long for Beastboy to show up, and when he did Raven had to admit that he looked extremely good. _'Whoa'_ Raven thought in a slight daze as she saw Beastboy walk towards her. _'He cleans up nice'_ Raven then quickly shook her heads to rid herself of those thoughts. This was not the time for thoughts like that.

When Beastboy saw Raven he grinned at her.

"Hey Raven" Beastboy said cheerfully

"Hi Beastboy" Raven said slightly nervous now.

"So Rae what did you need to talk about?" Beastboy asked.

"It's Raven and I need to talk to you about this 'friendship' we have" Raven said.

Beastboy was confused "Uh ok what about it?"

Raven sighed and then proceeded to sit at the edge of the building.

"Beastboy we need to stop meeting and to break off contact with each other." Raven said though inside she was cringing with every word she said though she didn't show it on the outside.

Beastboy was shocked and slightly hurt by Raven's comment.

"B-But why I mean did someone find out about our friendship?" Beastboy asked trying to figure out why Raven wanted to break off contact with him.

Raven sighed _'He really isn't making this easy on me'_ Raven thought wearily as she fed Beastboy the lie from her lips.

"Beastboy I just don't want to see you anymore I mean you are a criminal and I am a hero and we just can't communicate like that Beastboy." Raven said though she was breaking and crying in the inside.

Raven saw Beastboy's ears droop then perk back up. _'Uhoh'_ Raven thought as she saw the glint of mischief in Beastboy's eyes. _'What is he planning?'_ Before Raven had the time ask him, Beastboy suddenly leaned dangerously close to Raven's face. So close in fact that she could smell his cool, minty breath and could see his little fang.

Raven felt herself blushing under Beastboy's intense gaze. _'Wow he has the most gorgeous jade eyes I've ever seen' _She didn't know what Beastboy was thinking but all she knew was that she wanted to lean away as far as she could from him but found herself unable to move.

Finally Beastboy broke the silence.

"You're lying Raven" Beastboy said albeit smugly.

Raven was shocked not only at the fact that Beastboy said she was lying, but at the fact that he seemed so smug about it.

"I am not lying Beastboy" Raven said annoyed at Beastboy. "I'm telling the truth I don't want to see you anymore."

Beastboy looked at Raven then sighed. "Alright Raven if you don't want me to stay anymore I'll go. But before I do I want to try something first."

Raven was about to ask what when suddenly Beastboy leaned in and kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven blushed at Beastboy's gesture and she was confused as to why he did it.

Beastboy looked at Raven's face for a reaction and could see that Raven was blushing intensely from his little peck on her cheek. Beastboy smirked at took this as a sign to go further.

Raven saw Beastboy lean in very slowly and saw him looking at her lips. Raven suddenly found herself looking at his lips too.

The air around them was suddenly filled with tension and anxiety. To the two teenagers it felt as if time was going slowly and it was just the two of them. It felt like the air was still and that they couldn't move. They were in their own little bubble obvious to world around them.

Beastboy said to Raven in whispered voice just inches from her lips.

"Raven just say stop and I'll leave. All you have to do is say stop and I'll be gone just like that you will never see me again and you will never hear from me again. Just say the word."

Raven closed her eyes swallowed soundly as she felt Beastboy's cool breath on her now hot face. She thought about what Beastboy just said. With just one word she could do what she came out here to do. She could tell Beastboy to stop and just go away to never return and she would never hear from him again. But she did something that surprised the both of them more, so Raven.

She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Well lovely people that is the end of chapter 7! Hoped you like it and please review! I'll give you free virtual Japanese candy and hugs ;) Here is the link to Beastboy's outfit /look/213762-April-77-Grey-Skinny-Jeans-Rick-Owens -Combat**

**IntelligentPrincess Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/: me: Hey lovely people! **

**Zype: Sup everyone!**

**Rexen: *****sighs* Hello**

**Me: You're getting better Rexen!**

**Zype: *snickers* **

**Rexen: Shut it Zype!**

**Me: Guys! Anyway Zype would you do the honors?**

**Zype: Sure! IntelligentPrincess would like to give a shout out to **_**Lunar Silver**_** for giving her some ideas for this chapter!**

**Me: Thank you Zype! And Rexen..**

**Rexen: *sighs* IntelligentPrincess does not in any shape form of size own Teen Titans. She only owns the plot and the idea.**

**Me: Great Rexen!**

**Rexen: *shoots glare***

**Me: Rexen…**

**Rexen: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Anyway people onwards to the story!**

**Zype: Yay!**

* * *

Beastboy didn't think that Raven would actually take him up on his offer to kiss him. But he wasn't complaining at all. But deep down, Beastboy knew that he wouldn't leave Raven no matter how much she may have wanted him gone, Beastboy would still stay for her.

When Raven's lips touched Beastboy's it was literally like fireworks exploding in his vision. It may sound cliché but that was how it seemed to Beastboy.

Raven's lips were soft and warm and they tasted like a kind of tea with a hint of vanilla. Her lips seemed to move in sync with his. And when she came and put her arms around his neck, Beastboy felt electricity shoot down his body and couldn't hold back the shiver that came across him.

Beastboy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and he could've sworn that he felt her shiver. Beastboy then deepened the kiss and swept his tongue over Raven's bottom lips begging for entrance. Raven hesitated a bit and then opened her mouth allowing Beastboy entrance.

When the need for air became to great the two teenagers pulled back and were both panting heavily. Beastboy was the first to break the silence.

"Dude that was awesome!" Beastboy said still in a slight daze from the amazing kiss.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'll admit that the kiss was good" Raven admitted, a slight blush crossing her pale features

Beastboy smirked playfully.

"So I'm guessing that you love my kisses?" Beastboy asked smugly

Raven sighed and slightly smiled.

"Nope I've had better." Raven said in a rare playful mood.

Beastboy pouted.

"Aw Rae you know that my kisses are the best!" Beastboy said

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy antics.

"Yea only you would think that."

Suddenly their playful banter was interrupted by a mocking voice that Raven knew all too well.

"Well well well." Said the mocking voice

"What do we have here?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just leave us alone Adonis." Raven said irritated that her moment with Beastboy was ruined

Adonis suddenly came out of his hiding spot in the shadows and stood in front of Beastboy and Raven.

Beastboy didn't like the way this Adonis person was looking at Raven. His Raven.

Adonis broke the tense silence.

"Raven you know that I can't leave you alone. After all you are my girl." Adonis said while eyeing Raven up and down in a predatory way.

Beastboy suddenly stood in front of Raven as if trying to protect her from his stare.

"Look man leave Raven alone and we won't have any problems." Beastboy said coldly while glaring at Adonis with fire in his eyes.

Adonis just laughed Beastboy's threat off like he was telling a joke.

"Look kid" Adonis started off. "I wasn't talking to you and frankly short stuff you can't stop me from seeing Raven." Adonis said while glaring at Beastboy.

It was Beastboy's turn to laugh.

"You know you really shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." And with that remark Beastboy charged at Adonis.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was kissing the boy who made her feel more than she has felt in a while and the next second she had two boys fighting over her. Though it looked like Beastboy was winning surprisingly.

But Raven couldn't deny that she liked this overprotective side of Beastboy. It made her feel special seeing that it was her that Beastboy was being protective over and her only.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of shouting. She looked for the source and found that it was Robin and the rest of the Titans. _'Oh no! I've got to get Beastboy out of here'_ As Raven was making her way over to try and warn Beastboy she heard someone call her name.

"Look out Raven!" Beastboy warned as she saw Adonis making his way over towards her as the Beast.

Raven gasped as she saw Adonis making his way towards her. She couldn't move her legs as she was frozen in place. Suddenly, she found her self being pushed to the ground as Beastboy was now in her place and took the blow for her.

She heard Beastboy scream in pain and looked at Adonis's claws that were now covered in blood. Adonis then suddenly ran and jumped off the apartment roof building and was now running in the empty streets.

Raven ran to where Beastboy was laying. She crouched down and looked at Beastboy's chest, which was scratched up from where Adonis scratched him. She then looked at Beastboy who was trying to stay awake.

"Raven" Beastboy said in a now raspy voice.

Raven shushed him.

"Don't talk Beastboy ok? Save some of your energy. I'm going to try and relieve some of your pain." Raven said her voice calm but on the inside she was panicking.

Beastboy nodded his head showing that he understood. Raven then got to work.

She put her hands on Beastboy's chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly her hands started to glow a bright blue as she concentrated on taking some of Beastboy's pain away.

After a minute had passed Raven heard Beastboy sigh and she stopped. She looked down at Beastboy's wound and saw that it had gotten slightly smaller. But that didn't stop the blood from dripping.

"Beastboy do you feel any better?" Raven said her voice taking on a caring tone she rarely used.

Beastboy nodded.

"All thanks to you doctor Raven" Beastboy said the rasp still in his voice

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright then come on I'm going to take you to get doctored up better." Raven said while helping Beastboy up

Beastboy froze. "You aren't going to take me to the hospital right? I mean what would the doctors say if they saw me all slashed up!?" Beastboy said slightly panicky

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No I'm taking you to the Titans tower."

It was then that she heard a voice from behind her.

"And who are you taking to the tower Raven?" The voice belonged to Robin.

Raven quickly turned around to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all looking at her questioningly but Robin was also looking at her with slight suspicion.

Raven quickly thought of a cover up name for Beastboy.

"I was going to take my friend Jaden to the tower since he is pretty hurt." Raven said surprised that her voice came out even.

Robin didn't say anything for a moment and just looked at Raven. Then he sighed.

"Alright you can take him to the tower. Just put him in the T-Car and Cyborg will drive you." Robin said with authority in his voice.

Raven released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright." And with that She flew down to where the T-Car was.

"Friend Robin why did Friend Raven look the nervous?" Starfire asked Robin

Robin again sighed, "I don't know Starfire but I will find out" _'That's a promise'_ Robin thought to himself as Starfire floated the two of them back down to the streets and towards the Titans tower.

* * *

When Raven got down to the bottom of the street she quickly put Beastboy in the T-Car. Cyborg was already in the car and when she got in, Cyborg took off.

Cyborg noticed that Raven was acting out of character. He didn't think that he would ever hear Raven having a warm and caring tone in her voice but she did with Jaden. That was another thing that Cyborg wondered about. Who was Jaden and how did Raven even know him? Was his real name Jaden? Cyborg sighed as these questions raced through his head. He couldn't help but feel overprotective of Raven. He felt that he was the older brother of the team and Raven did feel like a little sister to him.

Suddenly Cyborg was taken out of his thoughts by groaning in the backseat and Raven's hushed voice. Cyborg could hear Raven talking.

"It's alright Jaden we're almost at the tower." Raven said with a gentleness even she didn't know she possessed.

Cyborg heard a raspy voice reply.

"A-Alright Rae" Jaden said as he once again groaned in pain.

Cyborg then arrived at the Titans Tower and quickly parked the T-Car. He then went to the left side of the car to help Raven get Jaden out.

When Cyborg was sure that Raven had Jaden, Cyborg opened the Titans Tower door and led Raven to their medical room.

Raven then led Jaden to the bed and laid him down. She tried to keep Jaden awake since he was starting to say that he was sleepy and Raven feared that he would slip into a coma if he went to sleep. She was then broken out of her worrying when she heard Cyborg talking to her.

"Raven I need you to take off his jackets and shirt so I can put an IV in him and try to bandage his wounds." Cyborg said while getting the bandages and the IV.

Raven nodded and then proceeded to rip off Beastboy's jackets and shirt with her powers. _'Wow he has a really toned chest'_ Raven thought as she examined him. She then shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time.

Cyborg then came over towards the bed Jaden was in and first put the IV in him. He then examined his wounds. He saw that the wound had stopped bleeding, which now made Cyborg's job a lot easier. Cyborg then went to clean Jaden's wound with alcohol.

Jaden stirred and let out a groan of pain when Cyborg put the alcohol on the wound. After Cyborg was finished, he grabbed some bandages.

"Raven I need you to help me lift him up so I can put him on the bandages." Cyborg said to Raven.

Raven nodded and then proceeded to help Cyborg lift Jaden up. Once he was lifted Cyborg carefully wrapped the bandages around the upper part of Jaden's chest. Once the bandages were on, Cyborg got up to check on Jaden's vital signs.

When Cyborg got up, Raven sat in his place and really looked at him.

His hair was a mess and she now noticed that he had a cut on his upper lip and cuts along his arm. She also saw that Jaden was struggling to be awake.

When Beastboy saw Raven looking at him, a slight smirked formed along his face.

"You checking me out Rae?" Beastboy whispered to Raven slightly jokingly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "In your dreams" Raven replied.

Before Beastboy could reply back, Cyborg broke in their playful banter.

"Well it looks like Jaden's vital signs are normal and he should be up and running in the next couple of days." Cyborg concluded as he was walking towards the door.

Raven nodded. Jaden was the one who broke the silence.

"Cyborg" Jaden called.

Cyborg turned to look at Jaden. "Yea?" Cyborg asked.

"Thanks man you didn't have to help me but you did and I owe you" Jaden said with genuine gratitude.

Cyborg smiled. "No problem" And with that Cyborg left.

Raven released a sigh. "Finally I can now call you Beastboy" Raven said.

Beastboy smiled. "By the way why did you pick Jaden as a cover up name for me?" Beastboy asked curious to know.

Raven blushed and looked down at the floor while mumbling under her breath.

Beastboy looked at her confused. "What was that?"

Raven then looked up at Beastboy and sighed. "I chose that name because you have gorgeous jade eyes and that was the best name I came up with." Raven finished.

Beastboy looked at Raven and smirked. "Why thank you for the compliment Rae" Beastboy said smugly.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy and sat down next to him.

It was then that Beastboy realized just how tired he was and he couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped his lips.

Raven saw this and proceeded to stand up.

"Well Beastboy I'll see you tomorrow ok? Just try to get some rest" Raven said as she made her way to the door.

Beastboy nodded but then thought about something. "Raven wait!" Beastboy yelled out after her.

Raven came back into the room. "What is it Beastboy?"

"W-What are we Rae?" Beastboy asked now suddenly nervous.

Raven thought about that for a minute. She knew that her and Beastboy just couldn't go back to being 'friends', not when they crossed the friends line and kissed. She now knew that she actually wanted to try a relationship with Beastboy even if it meant having to have it in secret.

Raven finally answered. "Well I guess we can try at a relationship" Raven said a bit teasingly.

At Raven's answer Beastboy's whole face lit up. "Really? That's awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Raven gave Beastboy a slight smile. She then started to walk out of the door, when Beastboy called her again.

Sighing Raven walked back into the room again. "What is it now Beastboy?" Raven asked tiredly.

Beastboy grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could have a goodnight kiss?" Beastboy finished.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy but agreed. "I guess since your hurt and all." And with that being said Raven leaned down and kissed Beastboy on the lips.

After a few seconds Raven pulled back and looked down to see Beastboy's slightly dazed expression. Raven gave Beastboy one of her rare smiles and proceeded to go out of the room.

When Raven left Beastboy realized how tired he was. But before he went to sleep he had one last thought.

'_I think I'm falling in love with her'_

* * *

**And there it is lovelies! Chapter 8 is finished! I'm sorry that it's not the best chapter but I hope that you enjoy it. Please review! I'll give you free hugs and cookies ;)**

**IntelligentPrincess Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: Hey guys its IntelligentPrincess here! **

**Zype: *****sighs***** Hi everyone**

**Me: What's wrong Zype?**

**Zype: Look at the color of my beanie**

**Me: *****looks at color of beanie***** Aw it's a dark blue why are you sad now?**

**Zype: Because Rexen destroyed my favorite coffee mug **

**Me: Rexen!**

**Rexen: What?**

**Me: Why did you destroy Zype's favorite coffee mug!?**

**Rexen: *****gulps***** W-Well he was messing with my electric guitar a-and I was angry so I broke it**

**Me: *****glares at Rexen***** Rexen! That's not nice now no more guitar of pocky for the rest of the month**

**Rexen: What!? That's not fair!**

**Me: Too bad that's what you get**

**Rexen: *****mumbles*****Whateves**

**Me: Zype can you please do the honors? I promise to get you a new coffee mug..**

**Zype: *****sighs***** IntelligentPrincess does not own Teen Titans in any shape form or way she only own the ideas. **

**Me: Thanks! Anyway I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated but school starting and I have been really sick. As a matter of fact I'm sick right now as I'm writing this! But that doesn't matter because I promise that I will try to update more frequently! Anyway enough of my pointless chatter and enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the Adonis incident and Beastboy- er Jaden was doing a lot better. In fact he was now able to move around on his own without his chest aching so much.

Currently Beastboy was sitting on the rooftop with his legs dangling over the edge. It was early afternoon and the sun's rays warmed Beastboy's skin as he looked at the busy town below him. At this time, he allowed himself to think. He thought about all that transpired in the last few days. He thought about how he went from being a somewhat friend to Raven to now being her boyfriend. Beastboy liked that term especially when it meant that he was Raven's boyfriend.

At this thought Beastboy smiled. He really did think he was falling in love with her.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice said from behind him.

The voice startled Beastboy and he almost fell off of the rooftop. Beastboy then turned around to find Raven standing a few feet away from him with a small, amused smirk on her face.

"Nothing much Rae just sitting up here thinking." Beastboy replied with a grin.

Raven rolled her eyes at the nickname. "For the last time its Raven and since when do you think?" Raven said teasingly as she moved to sit next to Beastboy.

Beastboy rolled his eyes at her comment. "I know it may shock you but I do think every once in a while"

Raven giggled a bit at his comment. The two then fell into a comfortable silence.

Beastboy was the one to break it. "Raven?"

Raven turned to look at Beastboy. "Yes?"

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I-I think I m-may be falling-" Beastboy was cut off by Robin bursting through the rooftop's doors.

"Raven if you don't mind I need to talk to you" Robin then looked at Beastboy (Jaden) "Alone"

Beastboy scoffed under his breath. Robin didn't notice it but Raven did.

Raven rolled her eyes at his apparent jealousy. _'He has nothing to be jealous of. I will never see Robin in that light'_ With these thoughts Raven got up from her place sitting next to Beastboy to go towards Robin.

Beastboy then suddenly got up. "Wait Rae!" Beastboy exclaimed grabbing Raven's wrist.

Raven turned around. "What Jaden?"

Beastboy then suddenly without any warning kissed Raven passionately on the lips.

Raven's gasp of surprised was muffled by Beastboy's soft and warm lips covering her own.

The kiss wasn't fast paced or filled with pent up tension like the kiss a couple of days ago. This kiss was slow and gentle. Their lips molded perfectly against the other's and they both felt the same sparks in this kiss like they felt in the last kiss. And it was amazing.

A loud coughing in the background interrupted their kiss. The couple then broke apart both gasping for air.

Robin stood in the background awkwardly as he tried to get Raven's attention. "Raven just meet me downstairs." With that Robin all but ran through the rooftop doors and down the stairs.

Meanwhile Raven was still in shock of the kiss that Beastboy gave her.

Beastboy saw the shock on Raven's face and smirked. "Well Rae what did you think about that kiss?"

Raven came out of her daze when she heard Beastboy's voice. "W-What was that all about?" Raven said her face as red as a tomato

Beastboy smiled. "What I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's playfulness. "I didn't say that but I mean why in front of Robin?"

The jade-eyed teenager sighed. "Look I know this may sound…stupid but I just wanted to let Robin know you were mine" Beastboy finished off rather sheepishly, refusing to look Raven in the eye.

Raven proceeded to lift Beastboy's chin up and gave him one of her rare smiles he adored and cherished so much. "I promise Beastboy I don't want Robin not now and not every ok?"

Beastboy sighed and realized that he was being childish" Yea I got it Rae."

Raven nodded her head. "Good. Alright I need to go see what Robin wants so I'll see you later?"

"You got it babe!" Beastboy said excitedly

Raven sighed and wondered how she endure a relationship with such a child-like person. But as she was walking and she looked back at Beastboy for the final time, and she saw the adoration in his eyes as he looked back at her, she knew that was enough of an answer for her.

* * *

Robin ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he started pacing around in the common room. His mind was racing from the information he just learned about 'Jaden' up on the roof.

_*Flashback__*_

_Robin was in his personal office rapidly typing on his computer. The office was dark and had stack after stack of files and documents scattered all over the room. The board behind him was covered with newspaper clippings of various villains and crimes. To Robin's left was two file cabinet of all of the villains he had ever encountered. And to his right was a file cabinet about the team. All in all his office was just the way he liked it._

_Currently, Robin was doing some serious research on Jaden to see where he came from and if he was a threat or not._

_Robin decided that the best way to do that was to start looking up Jaden's health records, which he got from Cyborg when he bandaged Jaden up a couple of nights ago. When Robin looked at the records, he immediately noticed that the way Jaden was healing was incredible. In two days Jaden went from being badly wounded and almost slipping into a coma, to the wound just being a long, jagged scratch on Jaden's chest. _

_Robin knew that this healing wasn't normal for your average human. Now Robin knew that Jaden wasn't a regular human. But what was he then? Could he be useful for the team, or was he already a criminal?_

_Robin shook his head of these questions. He needed to be more focused than ever, now that he knew something was off about Jaden._

_The next thing that he saw that was shocking about Jaden was his DNA. When he put it side by side with a sample of human DNA, he saw that there were some similarities between the DNA, but there were also differences. The differences included the structure. Jaden's DNA resembled more that of an animal then it did of a human._

_Now Robin was not only extremely confused, but he was also frustrated. What was Jaden? 'He obviously isn't a human that's for sure' Robin thought to himself as he tried to make some kind of connection between Jaden and the DNA but found none._

_Robin felt as if he should know something about Jaden. He didn't know why, but the feeling wouldn't go away._

_Suddenly, Robin had an idea. He quickly looked up old newspapers from about 5 years ago. After about and hour and a half of looking at old newspapers, Robin finally found what he had been looking for._

_Robin looked at the newspaper in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_The headline said:' '__**Notorious thief Beastboy who is wanted in 11 states now has a face.'**_

_Underneath the headline was a picture of Jaden- or Beastboy._

_*Flashback end__*_

Robin couldn't believe the information that he discovered. He unknowingly let a criminal in the Titans Tower. And not just any criminal, but a criminal who has not only been on the run for over 5 years, but the same criminal that Robin has not succeeded in catching. Until now.

Robin's thoughts came to a halt when he heard the common doors open. Behind the doors was Raven, who for once had a confused, looking expression on her face.

Raven walked until she was about a couple of feet away from Robin. There was a tense silence as Robin thought about what to say to Raven.

Raven was the first to break the silence.

"Robin, why did you call me down here?"

Robin ran his hands through his hair and started to pace as he thought of what to say to Raven.

"Raven… look what do you know about Jaden" Robin finally asked.

Raven raised her eyebrows and she looked at Robin suspiciously. But nonetheless she answered the question.

"Well I do know that he is a good friend of mine" Raven answered vaguely.

Robin scoffed at her answer. "Raven by the looks of it you two are more than friends."

Raven blushed at Robin's answer. "Alright well he is more than my friend but I know him pretty well."

Robin sighed at her answer. He decided that the only way to tell Raven what he discovered was to be blunt and just tell the truth.

"Raven, I know that you may think that you your friend Jaden but you don't"

This comment raised Raven's attention as she started to panic on the inside.

"What are you talking about Robin?" Raven answered cautiously.

Robin stopped pacing and finally stood in front of Raven. "Raven Jaden- or Beastboy as that's his real name- is a notorious thief who is wanted in over 11 states."

At this revelation Raven gasped. Her face was covered in shock. A notorious thief? Beastboy? This couldn't be possible. After all how could she not have known about this? She just thought that he was a petty thief after she caught him.

Robin watched Raven's shocked facial expression as she took everything in.

At that moment the common room doors opened again and Beastboy came walking in with a smile on his face. But that smile soon disappeared when he saw the shocked expression on Raven's face and the angry expression on Robin's face.

"Uh h-hey guys w-what's up?" Beastboy asked nervously.

Robin stalked up to Beastboy and pushed him.

"I'll tell you what's up Jaden or should I say Beastboy!" Robin snarled as he went up to Beastboy who recovered from the push.

Beastboy was momentarily shocked when Robin said his name. _'How does he know my name?!' _Beastboy thought frantically as he was broken out of his thoughts by a fist colliding with his jaw.

Beastboy broke out of his thoughts instantly to see a furious Robin in front of him and going in for another punch.

Robin's fist though instead of colliding with Beastboy's jaw again was instead caught in Beastboy's hand.

"Dude what the hell is your problem!?" Beastboy yelled as he released Robin's hand and stepped back a couple of feet.

"I'll tell you what's up Beastboy not only did you lie about your real name but you lied about what you are! Did you bother to tell Raven that you're a notorious thief and that you're wanted in 11 states!?" Robin snarled at Beastboy as he rushed Beastboy.

Beastboy dodged out of the way as he pushed Robin away from him.

"How did you know about that!" Beastboy yelled at Robin

Robin smirked as he took his stance. " How I know is none of your business. But I do know that you are going down and I'm putting you in jail for good."

Beastboy yelled in anger at Robin words and punched Robin in the face. The blow was powerful enough to send Robin back and flying into the wall. Beastboy was about to charge at Robin until something stopped him.

"Beastboy stop!" Raven yelled as she got over her shock.

Beastboy stopped instantly and looked up to see Raven looking back at him.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to her and stood in front of her.

Raven sighed as she tried to gather her words together.

"Beastboy… why didn't you tell me?" Raven whispered.

Beastboy sighed. "I didn't tell you because you would turn me to the cops in a heartbeat and I couldn't have that Rae."

Raven finally looked up at Beastboy, and Beastboy saw the hurt in her eyes.

"So when you said you really liked me, did you lie about that just so I wouldn't turn you in!" Raven yelled at Beastboy

Beastboy furiously shook his head no. "Raven of course not! I would never play with you like that! When I said that I liked you I really meant it Rae I'm telling the truth!"

Beastboy said trying to get Raven to believe him. The thought of Raven leaving him made his heart hurt in many ways than one.

Raven looked at Beastboy and Beastboy saw a tear in the corner of her eye. A tear that he caused.

"I can't believe a word that you say now Beastboy. I'm sorry Beastboy but I don't trust you anymore." Raven said as she felt her heart breaking with each word she said. She wanted to believe Beastboy with all of her heart that he didn't play with her but he lied to her once and he was probably doing it again.

Beastboy felt his heart hurt as he heard Raven's words. "R-Raven I swear on my life that I'm telling the truth! Please Raven you have to believe me!"

By this point Beastboy was so desperate that he was on the verge of being on his knees. The girl he liked- no loved was pushing him out of her life. And Beastboy would be damned if he didn't go down without a fight.

Raven heard the desperation in his voice and she turned her back on him. She just couldn't face him.

"I'm sorry Beastboy but I just can't"

When the words left Raven's mouth, Beastboy felt his heart shatter. The defeat and hurt in her voice was because of his mistakes and his lies. Beastboy decided that he better leave. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore because of him.

"Alright Raven." Beastboy said sadly. "I'll leave. But before I do you need to know something. I love you Raven. Even though we met not that long ago I felt a instant connection to you. And no matter how hard you try to push me out I won't leave you. Not now not ever."

And with that Beastboy transformed into a raven and flew out the common doors.

Raven was shocked that Beastboy said that he loved her. Raven didn't know how to feel. But Raven did know that the current feeling she was feeling was her first heartbreak. And it felt absolutely horrible.

Raven heard a noise and she turned to see Robin getting up and dusting the dirt off of him.

"Raven you alright?" Robin asked as he finished dusting himself off.

Raven turned to look at Robin and Robin was shocked to see her devastated facial expression.

"No Robin." Raven replied quietly. "I'm far from it." And with that she flew to her room.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So did you like it? Were any of you expecting this? Let me know what you think in a review please!**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys IntelligentPrincess finally here!**

**Zype: Hey hey everybody!**

**Rexen: Hello miserable people of Earth**

**Me: Rexen can you at least pretend to be happy like your bro Zype?**

**Rexen:… No**

**Me: *****sighs***** you're hopeless. Anyway guys I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I have no excuses accept that school has been hell, and that I've been sick. But I'm here now! And also because I don't say this nearly enough I am soooo grateful for all of you following my story, faving my story, and reviewing for my story! You guys are all awesome and motivate me so much. Now enough of my talking enjoy the chapter! Rexen can you do the honors?**

**Rexen: *****rolls eyes***** IntelligentPrincess does not own Teen Titans in any shape form or size.**

**Me: Thanks a lot now enjoy ;)**

* * *

Beastboy was flying through the air at an incredible speed. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care in that moment. All he knew was that he needed to get away from all the hurt he was feeling.

The events that occurred prior were still fresh in his mind. Every word exchanged was still ringing in his head. And the wave of emotions he felt during that was still there. Still fresh.

Beastboy honestly didn't know what to do. He lost the one person he has truly cared for in a long while in one night and on top of that hurt her emotionally. He betrayed her trust and that was something nobody could simply overlook.

The jade-eyed teenager flew faster to get away from the thoughts overtaking his head. Right now all Beastboy needed was someone to talk to. And he knew just where to go.

Fifteen minutes later found Beastboy -now in human form- standing in front of his best friend Jake's house.

Beastboy had known Jake for about 4 years now. He met Jake when he was robbing a bank back in Gotham City and surprisingly Jake had helped Beastboy escape and brought him back to his house. Ever since then the two had been close seeing as they had a lot in common especially dealing with their pasts.

Beastboy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was suddenly nervous. He hadn't seen his best friend in over a year and he didn't know what to expect. But as quickly as that thought came, it passed. Beastboy soon found that he was being paranoid for nothing. _'Alright I really need to get a grip. Jake is still the same Jake nothing has changed' _With that thought the thief raised his arm and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later he heard some footsteps come and soon the door opened to reveal his best friend Jake.

Jake unsurprisingly hadn't changed one bit. He had jet-black shaggy hair that covered his eyes but not by too much. He was 5'11 and had a lean, muscular body from playing various sports. He had grey eyes and had various tattoos of gang symbols all over his left and right arms, and scars from previous fights. All in all Jake still looked like the same Jake he knew.

When Jake opened the door, it was obvious that he wasn't expecting Beastboy to be on the other side.

"Beastboy! Man it's good to see you" Jake exclaimed as he opened the door wider for Beastboy to come through.

"It's good to see you too Jake. It's been a while." Beastboy said smiling at his friend.

Jake chuckled "Damn right it's been a while. How have you been?" Jake asked as he closed the door and led his friend to his kitchen.

"Same old same old stealing some stuff getting into trouble the usual. What about you?" Beastboy asked as he sat down at the table.

"Aw nothing much really. I've actually been low on the radar over the past year."

"Really? That's hard to believe with all the trouble you attract." Beastboy said amusingly

Jake laughed. "I know man but I had to lay low since the cops have been looking for me ever since I stole that diamond ring from the Gotham City Museum."

What the police didn't know was the renowned thief known as Beastboy actually had a partner and that was Jake. Jake was also thief, though he was not certainly a renowned one, and he had helped Beastboy on the occasions when Beastboy needed his help. And in turn Beastboy would return the favor.

"Right I forgot about that. Speaking of where is it?"

"Oh I sold to this guy my friend knew. I got a pretty decent amount for it."

Beastboy raised his eyebrows. "And how much is 'decent'?"

"Oh I would say just about 5k."

Beastboy's eyes widened "What? Is this dude like a collector or something cause I know that your average person wouldn't or couldn't pay that much."

Jake smiled at his friends' current shock.

"Yup you hit the nail right on the head. He was a major ring collector and he told me that the diamond ring I had was one of the rarest in the world and that he had to have it. So of course when he said that he would give me 5 grand for it I just had to agree." Jake finished smugly.

Beastboy just nodded his head. Then realizing that he was still in shock, he shook his head and regained his cool.

"Well then I need to go back into my thievery. It's been a good while."

"Yeah I'll say. You know we should go steal together. Like the good days."

Beastboy smiled at this. "Yeah I've really missed the adrenaline rush I get from stealing and running from the cops."

Jake smirked "Hell yeah those cops could never catch up to us. Remember that one fat cop back in Gotham City who ran after us for like 10 seconds and passed out dead on the ground?"

Beastboy laughed at the memory. "Dude of course I remember, how could I forget? Damn that cop was so fat!"

Jake laughed along with Beastboy. "Hell yeah he was! That was too funny."

"Yeah good times." Beastboy said reminiscing.

A comfortable silence passed between the two, as they were each lost in their thoughts. Jake was thinking about how nice it was to finally see his best friend again while Beastboy was thinking about the major reason for coming over here in the first place. The renowned thief sighed as these thoughts ran around Beastboy's head.

Hearing Beastboy's sigh knocked Jake out of his thoughts and he looked at his friend in slight concern.

"Hey you alright man?" Jake asked

Beastboy sighed once again. "No not really."

Hearing this, Jake turned his full attention onto Beastboy. "Alright then. What's up?"

Beastboy turned to look at Jake. "I just lost someone really important to me man." Beastboy said sadly.

Jake looked at Beastboy in alarm. "What? Who was killed? I swear Beastboy just tell me who it is and I'll-"

"What? No you got it wrong. Nobody died, I'm talking about this girl I met." Beastboy said.

At this revelation Jake calmed down. "Ok what's her name?"

"Raven." Beastboy said flinching slightly. Even saying her name wracked him with pain and heartbreak.

The slight flinch did not go unnoticed by Jake and he sighed. _'Man she must be pretty special for him to react like this.' _ "Alright tell me what happened."

Beastboy explained the whole thing to Jake. From the very first time he met her, to him finding out he fell for her and that she returned those feelings. And finally to the events that happened just two hours prior.

Jake listened intently throughout Beastboy's whole explanation. When he was done, Jake was silent for a few moments.

Beastboy broke the silence. "So what should I do?"

Jake sighed and ran his hands down his face. "What I think you should is talk to her. And I mean _really_ talk to her. I think it's time for her to know you a bit better and to figure out why you became a thief. Right now, I think that she just thinks you are just another criminal and that there was no reason for you to become a thief. But maybe if you let her in, she could come to understand the real you."

Beastboy ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his feet. "But she said that I betrayed her trust. I hurt her badly and even if I did tell her about me she wouldn't care. Hell if I tried to talk to her now she probably wouldn't even look at me. She would just ignore me or worse, turn me in." Beastboy finished off sadly.

Jake looked at his friend. Beastboy looked defeated and worn down. He hated seeing his best friend in a state like this. He had always known Beastboy to be a happy-go-lucky person and he would do anything right now to see him return to that state.

"Beastboy from the way that you've described her to me, it sounds like she really liked you. And unless all of her feelings for you have just magically vanished into thin air, then I doubt that she would turn you in."

"But she's a hero Jake! It's her job to turn in people like me! What makes me any different?" Beastboy shouted

If Jake was affected by his shouting, then he didn't show it. Instead he looked at Beastboy coolly. "Beastboy, I know that you're hurting from what has just happened, but you if you want to win her back then you need to talk to her. She may not want to listen to anything that you have to say and she might just flat out ignore your presence. But don't you think that it's worth it in the end if you end up getting her back?" Jake asked Beastboy.

Beastboy thought about this. He would do anything to get Raven back. He loved her that much and couldn't stand that he made her cry and hurt her.

Beastboy smiled softly at the thought of getting her back. "Yeah I would do anything to get her back."

Jake smiled at this. "Then you can't give up Beastboy. I know that you're devastated and that you're angry with yourself for hurting her. But giving up will not do anything to help you. In fact it might just make things worse for the both of you. Because whether you know this or not she probably wants you back just as much as you want her back."

Beastboy couldn't believe that these helpful, wise words were coming out of his friends' mouth. His friend who was always a jokester and a prankster, who acted like a big kid most of the time. _'He has changed. Maybe not in appearance but definitely in character.' _

"You're right. I won't give up on Raven and I will win her back. But the thing is how do I do that since now I'm pretty sure her whole team knows about my secret and would probably watching over her even more since she might not be in a good emotional state?"

Jake smiled. "My best guess is to try and sneak in to the tower and to see if you can catch Raven alone. But be careful they more likely have cameras all over their tower and their security is probably beefed up to the max."

It was Beastboy's turn to smile. "Dude I'm a renowned thief, breaking in is my forte."

Jake laughed "Look at you using big words."

Beastboy rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever. But anyway I seriously miss my thievery. And you know tonight might be a perfect night to go 'shopping' if you know what I mean."

Jake smirked "Are you suggesting that we go on a midnight steal?"

"Yup that's exactly what I'm suggesting Jakey. Plus it would be a perfect distraction from Raven until I figure out what more to do. It's just going to be me, you, and my adrenaline rush."

Jake's smirked widened. "Alright than Beastboy it's set. So where would we be going?"

Beastboy smiled "How 'bout we hit Jump City Bank? I could really use some cash."

Jake chuckled "Alright you're on. Meet me here at 11:45 and then we can go for or midnight steal."

Beastboy chuckled albeit darkly. "I'll be there."

* * *

**And that's that folks. I will say that there will only be a few more chapters left. With the way that I have this planned out I might say roughly around 5 or 6 more chapters. But anyway next chapter we finally get to see Beastboy live up to his name! And did you guys like Jake? Yes? No? Please let me know with a review!**

**IntelligentPrincess Out**


End file.
